(Godzilla RETURN)
With Shin Godzilla killing the box office in Japan and Godzilla about to stomp his way into the realm of anime next year, I've decided to post some ideas for my own animated Godzilla series called Godzilla: Age of the Monsters. Basically, it revolves around Godzilla returning after the events of 1954 and kinda does the same thing as the Hanna Barbera and Tristar Godzilla animated series with Godzilla fighting a new monster every week but with some changes: 1. Godzilla's back to being an anti-hero. 2. In addition to new Kaiju, there will also be appearances by classic Toho ones like Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra and King Ghidorah. 3. It has a tone closer to Legend of Korra; it can have some funny, lighthearted moments but overall it's pretty dark at times (especially with Godzilla involved). 4. One of its main characters is a girl with a mysterious past who may have something to do with the sudden uprise in Kaiju activity as well as why Godzilla's come back. 5. There will be lots of story arcs and even episodes that may be considered "filler" actually move the story along. 6. Unlike the Godzilla cartoons that came before it, it has a rather... Japanese look to it (it looks like it's an anime). Why? Well, Godzilla's Japanese, shouldn't the animation acknowledge that? 7. Godzilla actually LOOKS like Godzilla (upright build, blue Atomic Ray, correctly shaped spikes, charcoal gray in color, long, segmented tail etc) and has his actual roar, not Ted Cassidy growling into the microphone and not Zilla's roar being mixed with Godzilla's Showa roar. 8. It's rated TV-PG:V. As in, they do NOT hold back on the monster fights and there's some blood. 9. Genndy Tartakovsky in charge of the series. Season 1: 1-3: Resurgence: A hundred years after Godzilla's first appearance in Tokyo, the King of the Monsters returns as swarms of giant bats wreak havoc. 4. Grudge Match: As Akio and Mana get settled into G-Force's Team Alpha, an organization formed just in case Godzilla ever returned, Godzilla does battle with a giant armored monster. 5. On Burning Wings: Team Alpha is sent in to investigate reports of a giant winged creature emerging from Mount Aso but unfortunately have to deal with Godzilla as well. 6. Goddess of Infant Island: Team Alpha is sent to a mysterious island home to a giant butterfly worshipped as a god by an industrial company. 7. Baradagi: An old friend of Kuro recruits Team Alpha to help him search for a mysterious white butterfly only to come across a triphibian Kaiju that later attracts the attention of Godzilla. 8. Beach Front: While relaxing on a beach, Team Alpha's vacation is interrupted by the arrival of three mutated sea creatures who have gained the attention of Godzilla. 9. Underground: A series of seismic anomalies lead Team Alpha to the discovery of three subterranean Kaiju under the control of a crazed scientist. 10. Scorpion's Sting: The team is caught in the crossfire as Godzilla goes to war against a giant scorpion-like demon. 11. Kingdom of the Dragon: Team Alpha comes across a long-sunken empire guarded by a powerful dragon who may hold answers about Mana's past. 12. Prehistoric Warfare: Godzilla's rematch with Anguirus is soon joined by four other saurian Kaiju. 13. Bug Out: The team is sent in to investigate a strange weather anomaly which has mutated praying manti into enormous size and awakened a spider Kaiju. Unfortunately, Godzilla has also followed them. 14. Body of a Monster, Soul of a Human: As Godzilla does battle with a three-way hybrid, the team comes across the Kaiju's creator; a grief-stricken scientist who lost his daughter. 15. Heavy Metal: G-Force deploys two powerful mechs in an attempt to bring down Godzilla. 16. Dispute: The Team is sent in to investigate a Kaiju attack only to come across a group of freedom fighters rebelling against an enroaching industrial company who just so happen to be in control of a lobster-like Kaiju. 17. King of the Shisas: Team Alpha, while spending time in Okinawa, come across the legend of the powerful guardian of the Azumi clan. 18. Swarm: While fighting swarms of giant dragonflies, Mana reveals a power she never realized she had. 19. Smile for the Camera: Jeremy joins a daredevil reality show only to find out the focus of their latest episode is Godzilla. 20. Stormfront: The team suspects a Kaiju is behind a large lightning storm that appeared out of nowhere. 21. Bloop: The team dives deep into the sea to search for the mysterious phenomena called the "Bloop"... only to realize Godzilla is searching for it too. 22. Flesh and Steel: The JSDF create a biomechanical Kaiju out of the frozen carcass of a dead monster. 23. Return to Tokyo: As Mana's visions become more and more prevalent, Godzilla returns to Tokyo for the first time since 1954. 24-26: King of Terror: As Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, MechaGodzilla, MOGUERA and Gigan battle it out in Tokyo, Mothra tries to convince them to work together as the King of Terror begins to awaken. Season 2: 1-2: Dream a Little Dream: Akio is put into a coma by a nightmare-eating oni, forcing Mana to venture into his mind and wake him up. 3. The Dark Moth: The blame is pinned on Mothra for attacking several Marutomo Company operations, until it is revealed to be something else. 4. War of the Gargantuas: The team is caught in a three-way brawl between Godzilla and two humanoid Kaiju. 5. Scream: A gigantic bat-like Kaiju wreaks havoc in Vancouver. 6. Return to Odo Island: Godzilla returns to Odo Island for the first time since 1954... only to discover Varan has taken over. 7. Hybrid: The team is dispatched to deal with a chimeric Kaiju composed of panther, snake, bat and cow DNA only to dig in deeper. 8-10: Wolf's Howl: Kuro comes across a beautiful young woman who seems to appear every time a gigantic wolf-like Kaiju attacks. 11. Hunters: Team Alpha is brought aboard by a crazed captain trying to hunt down a colossal mosasaur Kaiju only to have Godzilla get involved. 12. Ghosts: Team Alpha is sent to a "ghost town" to investigate strange disturbances but, Godzilla has also arrived. 13. Moonstruck: During Akio and Mana's night on the town, a Kaiju powered by moonlight arrives and wreaks havoc. 14. Turf War: Team Alpha has their hands full with a subterranean reptile and Godzilla. 15. Doppelganger: Team Alpha encounters an amorphous creature able to shapeshift into anything. 16-18: Godzilla vs. Godzilla: A crystalline clone of Godzilla arrives to do battle with the King of the Monsters. 19. Birthday: The team try to give Mana a well-prepared birthday party which gets interrupted by Kaiju activity. 20. Visibility: The team deal with a Kaiju able to seemingly turn invisible. 21. Birds of a Feather: Team Alpha encounters a Kaiju resembling a giant Archaeopteryx. 22. News Report: An amateur filmographer hitches a ride with Team Alpha but gets more than he bargained for when Godzilla does battle with another Kaiju. 23. Fire and Ice: Godzilla does battle with a Kaiju responsible for an abnormal snow storm. 24. Yin and Yang: Mothra tries to convince Battra to stop attacking humans. 25-26. Wedding Bells: Akio and the team try to help his sister keep her wedding under control while a monstrous, shadowy dragon affiliated with King Ghidorah launches an attack. Seasons 3: 1-2. Legion: Team Alpha has their hands full against a demonic swarm Kaiju. 3. Monster Island: Team Alpha ends up on an island where a scientist has gathered up a large multitude of Kaiju... until the power goes out and Godzilla arrives. 4. Smog of War: As MechaGodzilla and Godzilla battle a Kaiju composed of toxic materials, Team Alpha tries to understand where it came from. 5. Dawn of the Destroyer: A Kaiju created by the same weapon that killed Godzilla in 1954 appears. 6. Traditions: Kiyori goes to celebrate her grandmother's birthday party only to have Godzilla battle it out with Megaguirus. 7. Return of King Ghidorah: King Ghidorah returns to challenge Godzilla to a rematch. 8. Battle Down Under: The team come across a crab-like Kaiju while spending time in Sydney. 9. Thunder in the Past: Godzilla is transported to the Cretaceous Era where he encounters a strange, dragon-like Kaiju. 10-13. Bagan Rising: The team face one of their greatest challenges in the form of a powerful demonic Kaiju. Season 4: 1-2. Spirits of the Past: Godzilla goes up against angry spirits who have taken his form in order to wreak their revenge on the people who forgot them. 3-4. King of Skull Island: King Ghidorah pits Godzilla against a powerful ape-like Kaiju named Kong in order for both to destroy each other. 5-8. Children of Ghidorah: Two spawn of Ghidorah and Kagejotei wreak havoc. 9. Memories: Mana is stricken by memories she may or may not have had during a battle between Godzilla and a stone oni. 10. Hunger: A giant plankton-based Kaiju runs afoul among Godzilla 11. From a Great Height: A retired daredevil attempts to gather skin samples from Godzilla by climbing up the King of the Monsters. 12. The Underdog: A G-Force base in Sydney comes under attack by Destoroyah and attempts to summon Godzilla, only to summon Anguirus instead. 13. Secrets: A young psychic boy accidentally mind-melds with Titanosaurus and gets into a battle with Godzilla. 14. Abomination: An attempt at cloning Godzilla by an underwater race leads to the creation of a hideous Kaiju named Orga. 15-17. Mutations Rising: SpaceGodzilla returns alongside two creations and recruits Megaguirus, Hedorah, Orga and Destoroyah in order to fight Godzilla. 18-21. Rise of the Devonians: An ancient enemy of the Mu Empire arises to declare war on the surface world. 22-26. The Trilopod War: The Devonians deploy armies of arthropod Kaiju able to mimic other monsters' abilities by absorbing their DNA. Season 5: 1-2. Shattered Peace: Four years have passed since Godzilla's seeming death during the battle with the Trilopod Queen Magita. However, that's all about to change after the arrival of an interdimensional Kaiju. 3. The Orca King: Team Alpha, brought together again, investigate reports of a powerful orca-like Kaiju... only to have Godzilla follow them to the island of the alleged beast. 4. Secrets of Nilai-Kanai: The team comes across the ruins of Mu's sister city guarded by a monstrous, dragon-like Kaiju amid investigations of a new parasitic species of starfish. 5. Dawn of Nemesis: The team meet up with a paranormal investigator in Boston as a new, deadly Kaiju deeming itself judge, jury and executioner surfaces. 6. Guardians of Africa: The team heads toward Africa amid reports of three powerful Kaiju deemed to be Guardians, with one having gone rogue. To make matters worse, Godzilla has also arrived. 7. Joy Ride: Two over-privileged teenagers take an experimental mech for a test run, causing trouble for G-Force and Team Alpha only to face trouble in the form of Godzilla. 8. Breakout: Team Alpha's help is requested by Mu after genetically engineered Kaiju they created escape. 9-14. Cataclysm: Mana and Akio are transported into the future by a space-time anomaly where Kaiju now rule Earth after a failed attempt at controlling them and humanity is forced to live in their shadows. 15. Torrent: The team and Godzilla go up against a Kaiju seemingly made of water. 16-18. Children of Nemesis: The team have their hands full as they encounter five Kaiju who share similarites with Nemesis. 19. Riptide: Godzilla does battle with a mutated eel Kaiju who uses an entire coral reef as his body armor. 20. New Recruits: Team Alpha is joined by two new recruits, one of them being a psychic. 21. Sibling Rivalry: Mayumi's annoying older sister pays a visit with compromises a mission. 22. Symbiosis: Team Alpha encounters a chameleon and a silk worm Kaiju who share a symbiotic relationship. 23. Origins: Miki tries to combat Godzilla only to have her astral self transported into Godzilla's mind as she experiences memories of what he once was and what he became. 24-26. Clash of the Multiverse: Tairageru returns, this time in an attempt to wreak havoc on all dimensions. However, his tampering has attracted unwanted attention from the Godzillas of each dimension. Season 6: Multiverse Wars 1-3: Ultimate Evil: A powerful evil from an alternate Earth arrives in an attempt to conquer the Kaiju Earth via a rift in the space time continuum left by Tairageru. 4. Help from Another World: As G-Force tries to help recovery acts following the battle between Godzilla and Aku, help arrives in the form of the ones capable of hurting him. 5. Titan: A robot from a second alternate Earth arrives and runs afoul with Godzilla. 6. Alliances: King Ghidorah and Aku forge an alliance with each other. 7. Corruption: Aku sets off to gain control of Earth's Kaiju by infecting them with himself. 8. Alien Contact: Mutraddi follow Titan through their dimensional rift. 9. Bonding: Kiyori, Ilana and Ashi get to learn a bit about themselves while Ashi tries to control her inner darkness. At the same time, Mana meditates to learn more about her past life as Gigamoth's reincarnation. 10. Bride of Godzilla: G-Force discovers Godzilla has found a female of his kind and sired a clutch of eggs. However, their unborn children are soon coveted by Aku and Ghidorah. 11. Plans in Motion: Aku, Ghidorah and Modulla proceed to put their plans into motion. 12. Epiphany: Mana finally learns how to harness her powers, unfortunately attracting unwanted attention from Ghidorah, Aku and Modulla. 13. Three World War: (hour-long finale) The multiverse lies at stake as the three Earths fight against the combined forces of Ghidorah, Modulla and Aku